Albus Dumbledore
Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (SummerDumbledore was described in Chapter 18 of Deathly Hallows as being near his 18th birthday at the time he left Hogwarts. Since his birthday did not fall during the school year (September 1 - mid-June), he must have been born in the summer, likely in either July or August, as he was still seventeen when he befriended Gellert Grindelwald. 1881 - June 1997) was the Head of Gryffindor House; Transfiguration Professor; Deputy Headmaster and later Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand sorcerer. He was considered to be the most powerful wizard of his time. He was most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel. It was through Dumbledore that resistance to the rise of Lord Voldemort was formed, as it was he who founded and led both the first and second Order of the Phoenix. Because of his keen mind and legendary power, Dumbledore became the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. He was the master of the Elder Wand from 1945 until his arranged death in 1997 and considered by many as the greatest Headmaster to ever grace Hogwarts. Though he was no longer alive at the time, it was through Dumbledore's machinations that Voldemort was ultimately defeated and peace restored to the wizarding world. Biography Early Life Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was born to Kendra and Percival Dumbledore in the summer of 1881, in the mainly wizarding village of Mould-on-the-Wold. The early years of Dumbledore's life were marked by tragedy when his younger sister, Ariana Dumbledore was attacked by a group of Muggle boys who saw her performing Magic and were frightened by what they saw. Ariana Dumbledore was left mentally and emotionally scarred by the event and her magical powers were left severely altered and would manifest themselves on rare occasions usually in random or destructive ways. Albus' father Percival Dumbledore was heartbroken and set out in search of his own brand of justice. He located the Muggle boys and attacked them, as they had his daughter. It is unknown exactly what he did to them, but it might be assumed he probably used the Cruciatus Curse on them as he was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the crime, and would later die there.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows To escape the accusing eyes of the wizarding world Kendra Dumbledore moved her young family to the village of Godric's Hollow which, like Mould-on-the-Wold was a mainly wizarding village. Kendra rebuffed all her neighbours, with the eventual exception of Bathilda Bagshot, preferring to be left alone: and Albus learned not to mention his sister or father in public. Studies at Hogwarts Dumbledore's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was met by much whispering about his father's crime. Many of Albus's fellow students mistakenly believed that, like father like son, Albus too hated Muggles. Some praised his father's actions hoping to gain his trust, but they would not find favor with the young Dumbledore this way. Though later in his young life, under the influence of his love for Gellert Grindelwald, some anti-muggle prejudice did develop, he soon saw the error of his intent during his first battle with Gellert Grindelwald that ended with the sacrifice of Albus' sister, Ariana Dumbledore. and Cornelius Fudge]]He befriended a young Elphias Doge on his first day at Hogwarts, Doge was suffering from Dragon pox at the time which discouraged most from approaching him, Dumbledore however demonstrates his uncommon kindness by looking past the surface at finding inner beauty in people. Dumbledore also became very well connected during his Hogwarts years, making notable friends such as Nicolas Flamel, Bathilda Bagshot and Griselda Marchbanks who marked him in his N.E.W.T.s for Charms and Transfiguration where she later recollects that he did things with a wand that she had never seen before. Dumbledore was made a Prefect during his Fifth year and was made Head Boy in his Seventh Year. Tragedy and Friendship After graduating from Hogwarts, Dumbledore planned to take the traditional "Grand Tour" of the world with his friend Doge. However tragedy ensued on the eve of the departure when Kendra Dumbledore was killed by an outburst of Ariana's uncontrollable magic, leaving Albus the head of his own broken family. Albus returned to Godric's Hollow full of bitter resentment at his situation, feeling trapped and wasted. Fortune finally shone on Dumbledore in the form of Gellert Grindelwald, who was in Godric's Hollow to research the Deathly Hallows. Dumbledore was fascinated by Grindelwald's ideas of wizarding domination. However, after two months, Dumbledore's brother Aberforth confronted him over his neglect of Ariana. Grindelwald lost control during the argument, and a duel between the three erupted that ended with the death of Ariana. Grindelwald fled immediately and Dumbledore was devastated. Career at Hogwarts After this Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Professor of Transfiguration. He later became Deputy Headmaster, in which capacity he also served in recruiting students for the school. Most prominent among the students he recruited was Tom Riddle, who would eventually take on the name Lord Voldemort.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince After the death of Armando Dippet Dumbledore was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts. During this time, he was offered the position of Minister for Magic several times, but he turned down the offer every time, remembering how his quest for power had been his weakness in the past. However, as Dumbledore was educating young wizards and witches, Gellert Grindelwald was still at large in Europe, building up an army, and had already found one of the Deathly Hallows, the Elder Wand, which he used to terrorize Europe. Dumbledore was afraid to face Grindelwald, not because he thought he couldn't defeat him, but because he was afraid that Grindelwald could reveal to him who had truly killed Ariana. However by 1945, Dumbledore could no longer look away from Grindelwald's deeds and tracked his old friend down. He dueled Grindelwald in what later became known as a legendary duel. Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald despite Grindelwald's possession of the Elder Wand. Dumbledore had Grindelwald imprisoned in Nurmengard and claimed the Elder Wand for himself. Shortly before or after the beginning of the First Wizarding War, Lord Voldemort approached Dumbledore with the same request he had proposed to Armando Dippet before him: to be allowed to return to Hogwarts as a teacher. Dumbledore, who knew of Voldemort's illicit activities since leaving Hogwarts, denied his application. This led to Voldemort cursing the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, preventing anyone from holding the position for more than a school year. First Wizarding War After Lord Voldemort started his first rise to power in 1970 Dumbledore founded the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization of witches and wizards willing to risk their lives to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. As the only wizard Voldemort was ever truly afraid of he was the perfect leader of the organisation and was a significant contributor to the fight against Voldemort. Later on in the war, Dumbledore was approached by another person who also wanted a job at Hogwarts: Sybill Trelawney, who auditioned to become the new Professor for Divination, lessons that Dumbledore disliked and barely considered a part of necessary education for young witches and wizards. When he was interviewing Sybill Trelawney at the Hog's Head, he came to the conclusion that she was not a real Seer. However, as Dumbledore was about to leave, Trelawney fell into a real trance and made a prophecy about the birth of the one that would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, who would be born to those "who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies".Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix This astonished Dumbledore, but as it turned out, the Death Eater Severus Snape had overheard most of the prophecy, but had been caught in the act of spying and ejected from the tavern by Aberforth Dumbledore. .]] Later, Severus Snape approached Dumbledore, having already told Voldemort about the prophecy. Snape was shocked by the fact that Voldemort had concluded that the prophecy was about Harry Potter, the son of James Potter, and Snape's own loved childhood friend, Lily Evans. Dumbledore made arrangements to ensure the safety of the three; he advised them to stay hidden in their house in Godric's Hollow, which was protected by a Fidelius Charm. However, their Secret-Keeper (believed by Dumbledore and everyone else to be Sirius Black, but was in truth Peter Pettigrew) betrayed them, resulting in James and Lily's deaths on Voldemort's hands. However, as Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, the curse backfired due to Lily Potter's love for him and destroyed his body, only keeping a part of his soul alive. Dumbledore, who likely already knew by then that a part of Voldemort's soul had concealed itself within Harry, made sure that Harry would be kept safe with his family, the Dursley's, as his spells ensured that Voldemort could not harm Harry there as long as he could have a home with them. He convinced Snape to help him protect Harry, although Dumbledore secretly planned to allow Voldemort to kill Harry in the end, which would destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul inside Harry. Dumbledore gave Snape employment at Hogwarts as the Potions Master, and later defended Snape against the Ministry of Magic, who were rounding up and arresting remaining Death Eaters. Shortly before the Potters' death, Dumbledore had borrowed something from James Potter: James's Invisibility Cloak, something that Dumbledore saw was a part of the Deathly Hallows. Although Dumbledore had long given up his desire to unite the Hallows and become Master of Death, he could not resist the thought of studying the Invisibility Cloak. But when they were killed, Dumbledore suddenly had two of the Deathly Hallows under his possession. Only the Resurrection Stone was left. Life between the Wars with Minerva McGonagall.]] Ten years later, Harry started attending to Hogwarts, as happy as Dumbledore had hoped (with a few exceptions), and alive and well. During that time, Dumbledore's friend Nicolas Flamel had asked Dumbledore to keep the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts, fearing that someone was plotting to steal it. Dumbledore and several teachers at Hogwarts planted magical security methods to protect the stone. Dumbledore used the Mirror of Erised to contain the Philosopher's Stone, only to be removed by someone who did not intend to use it. Dumbledore suspected that the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Quirinus Quirrell was behind the plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone, while working for the weakened Lord Voldemort, and as such he asked Snape to keep an eye on him.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone In the end it was Harry who protected the Philosopher's Stone from Quirrell and Voldemort, who planned to rise again using the stone's powers. Voldemort failed for the same reasons he had failed to kill Harry previously: Due to Lily Potter's love for Harry. When Harry recovered in the Hospital Wing, he questioned Dumbledore about why Voldemort had tried to kill him as a baby. Dumbledore did not believe that Harry was ready to know the truth about the prophecy Sybill Trelawney had made, and told him he would know when he was older. .]] The year after, Dumbledore was temporarily removed from his position as Headmaster due to the second opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore returned to his position after Harry uncovered that a memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle, hidden within his old diary was behind the opening of the chamber.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets The year after, the Ministry of Magic took it upon itself to increase security around Hogwarts. Sirius Black, who had been sentenced to life in Azkaban for murdering Peter Pettigrew and several muggles with a single curse, had escaped from the wizarding prison. The Ministry of Magic, afraid that he was going after Harry, placed a large number of Dementors at Hogwarts to try to recapture him. Dumbledore reluctantly tolerated the Dementors on school grounds, but refused to allow them within the school itself.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban As the school year drew to its close, it became clear to Harry and his friends that Sirius Black had been framed for his crimes. But Sirius was captured and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Dumbledore believed Harry and his friends about Sirius's innocence, but was incapable of over-ruling the Ministry's decision. However, he told Hermione to use her time turner to save Sirius. The rescue was a success, and the Dementors were removed from the grounds for their attack on Harry. Second Wizarding War Dumbledore's final years at Hogwarts were rocky due to the circumstances surrounding Lord Voldemort's second rise to power. The death of a student Cedric Diggory during the Triwizard Tournament compelled Dumbledore to announce the return of Lord Voldemort and to reform the Order of the Phoenix. The Ministry of Magic balked at this news and Dumbledore was removed from the position of Headmaster, and forced into hiding. The position of Headmaster was then temporarily usurped by Dolores Umbridge. Some time afterward, Dumbledore dueled Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic itself, but was unable to capture him. Shortly afterward, Dumbledore's truth was recognized and he was reinstated as Headmaster in time for the Second Wizarding War to break out in Britain. Later on, Dumbledore made it his business to try and find out about Lord Voldemort's past. He did this by questioning people who had known him as a child and a teenager, and obtained Voldemort-related memories from them. He collected memories from Bob Ogden, Morfin Gaunt, Horace Slughorn and the house-elf Hokey. Using these memories, along with some of his own, he discovered that Voldemort had created six Horcruxes, and also figured out what they could be: Tom Riddle's Diary, Gaunt's Ring, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, the snake Nagini and an object of Rowena Ravenclaw's, later revealed to be her lost diadem. The Locket and Death .]] During the Second Wizarding War, Dumbledore tracked one of Voldemort's Horcruxes down in the abandoned house of the Gaunts. When he found the Horcrux, a ring formerly owned by Marvolo Gaunt, he saw that the stone in the ring was yet another one of the Deathly Hallows. This stone, according to legend, had the power to revive the dead (but in reality, a spiritual form of the person was brought back). His desire to see his family overrode his common sense and he placed the ring on his finger, the ring however had been cursed by Voldemort, as the curse spread he quickly returned to Hogwarts. The skills of Severus Snape managed to trap the curse in Dumbledore's hand, but warned Dumbledore that it would eventually spread to the rest of his body. Knowing that the curse would kill him, Dumbledore asked Snape, that when the time came, Snape would be the one to end Dumbledore's life. Snape later objected to the plan, but was reminded by Dumbledore that it was the only way to save him great suffering. After a school year of the curse overtaking his body, and his body horribly wounded by the Emerald Green Potion of the Horcrux Cave, Snape finally killed Dumbledore with the Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra. Albus Dumbledore died at 116 years of age. One must forever wonder how long his natural life would have been otherwise. He is survived by his brother, Aberforth Dumbledore. The Afterlife and Minerva McGonagall mourn the death of Albus Dumbledore.]] After his death, his reputation was smeared somewhat by Rita Skeeter, who wrote an insulting biography called The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. This depicted him in several nasty ways, including suggesting that he delayed his attack on Gellert Grindelwald because he still held lingering affection for him. Despite dying, this was not the last time that Harry saw Dumbledore. After finding out he was one of Voldemort's horcruxes (Voldemort having accidentally made him one the night he tried to kill him), Harry bravely walked into Voldemort's camp to be killed. But Voldemort's killing curse once again failed to kill Harry. conversing with Dumbledore's portrait after the Final Battle]] Instead, Harry entered a limbo state where he spoke with Dumbledore's spirit. Dumbledore explained to Harry everything he had not told him when he was alive: the Deathly Hallows, his friendship with Gellert Grindelwald, and a number of other things. After he was done explaining everything, Dumbledore and Harry parted ways: Harry returning to the mortal world and Dumbledore boarded a train, and left the world forever. His portrait remains at Hogwarts. Physical appearance Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin, with long silver hair and a long beard (auburn in his earlier years). He had brilliant blue eyes, which usually twinkled with kindness and mischief. During the few times he became angry, his eyes would burn with a cold blue fire that made even Lord Voldemort falter. His eyes were also described as 'piercing' the viewer. Dumbledore had a long and crooked nose, which looked as if it had been broken at least twice. (It is speculated that Aberforth Dumbledore's punch during Ariana Dumbledore's funeral may have played a role in shaping Dumbledore's nose.) His fingers were also long and skilled with holding a wand. He wore half-moon spectacles and a colourful array of robes, from purple to crimson red. He once claimed to have a scar above his left knee in the precise shape of a map of the London Underground, whether or not he actually does is unknown. Personality and traits Considered the most powerful wizard in the world, Dumbledore was benevolent and eccentric, an archetypal good wizard in the style of Merlin. It is said that he is the only wizard Lord Voldemort ever feared. Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card mentions that he enjoyed chamber music and ten-pin bowling. The card also reveals that he had a sweet tooth for treats both magical and non-magical. He frequently set the password for the entrance to the Headmaster's office to the name of one of his favourite sweets. However, he disliked Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans after coming across a vomit-flavoured bean in his youth. He was a fan of knitting patterns and once told Harry that one could never have enough woolen socks. His favourite flavour of jam was raspberry . As a supremely talented wizard, Dumbledore showed numerous examples of extraordinary powers. His abilities as a wizard were combined with a kind of cunning and subtlety of mind that allowed him to comprehend human nature and turn the better aspects of humanity (trust, love, and friendship) to Voldemort's disadvantage in particular. Yet despite his many talents and accomplishments, Dumbledore was never in the least arrogant, self-important or pompous and in this he stands above the other great wizards of his day. Dumbledore believed in the good in everyone. For example, he hired Sybill Trelawney as a Divination professor even though her abilities as a seer were scant because he recognized a real, if highly sporadic, gift of prophecy. Similarly, he hired Rubeus Hagrid as Hogwarts Gamekeeper after he was expelled because he had no family to turn to. Additionally, Remus Lupin, a werewolf, was given education, and later temporary employment, at Hogwarts despite the potential backlash from the public, if they were to find out. Dumbledore believed each of these people had goodness within them and encouraged their goodness to come out. His knowledge of people's true personality appears to go beyond being simply a good judge of character. Despite Snape's background as a Death Eater, and despite strong incriminating evidence, Dumbledore trusted him with many important tasks. In addition to Dumbledore's great trust in the power of the human spirit, he also had a deep understanding of the power of love. This perhaps stemmed from his "great tragedy" of his affections for Gellert Grindelwald, whom Dumbledore not only loved, but greatly admired for his innovative ideas. Dumbledore showed Petunia Dursley love when, during her childhood, he sent her a personal letter tenderly explaining why she would not be admitted to Hogwarts along with her sister Lily Evans. It is exceptional that a Headmaster would send a Muggle girl such a gesture of kindness. Although he tells Harry that what he saw in the Mirror of Erised is himself holding a pair of thick socks, something no one ever gives him as a present, what Dumbledore saw is in fact his mother and sister living, his father free and living, and his brother on once more established terms with him in a recent web chat Jo Rowling. Dumbledore's sorrow for the pain in his family reveals his great love for them. Dumbledore admits to Harry that he has also withheld from him knowledge of Sybill Trelawney's prophecy which marked Harry as the only wizard who could destroy Voldemort. He did so out of love, in an effort to protect Harry from fear in his childhood. This was the same reason for which he hid Harry's true identity from him during his early life with the Dursleys. Dumbledore continually reminded Harry that love is the greatest magic of all. After one such reminder, Dumbledore immobilised Harry to save him before Dumbledore is killed by Severus Snape. When the screenplay for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) was written, it was written in that Dumbledore had memories of a love life, but J.K. Rowling crossed out the entire section and wrote in the margin "Dumbledore is gay." Dumbledore is known for his odd displays of his whimsical sense of humour. This humor is sometimes considered inappropriate by some of the other teachers, such as Professor Minerva McGonagall, who is serious at all times. Dumbledore uses humour to include people and make them feel more comfortable in his presence. Dumbledore's personality flaw, which he explained to Harry in 1998 , was his desire for power. Although he only ever desired to use this power for good, he found that those best suited for power are those who do not desire it. The prime example of his desire for power was be when he and Gellert Grindelwald made plans one summer to take over the Muggle world, despite his own misgivings, and re-establish wizards as the natural rulers of the world. Dumbledore fell from this fantasy after his beloved sister Ariana Dumbledore was killed during a duel between himself, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Grindelwald. Also he was haunted by his sad family life, most particularly the death of his sister, this would ultimately lead to his death. When he discovered Gaunt's Ring, and realised it contained the Resurrection Stone, he was overwhelmed by his desire to see the deceased members of his family once more and completely forgot the Ring had become a Horcrux, and so was likely to be cursed, and put it on triggering the curse that would have killed him, had he not asked Severus Snape to make it quick for him. Magical powers and abilities .]] Magic Mastery: Albus Dumbledore was considered by many to be the most powerful wizard of his time and he lived up to this title on many occasions. After his first year at Hogwarts he was considered nothing more or less than the most gifted student the school would ever see. Dumbledore was known to be prodigiously talented magically, and was admittedly more skillful than the second most powerful Dark Wizard of all time Gellert Grindelwald. He was also the only wizard to ever be feared by the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, who he forced into retreat during their only known duel. Some of Dumbledore's many talents were: Patronus Messaging: Dumbledore devised a method of sending messages via Patronus, a skill he taught only to members of the Order of the Phoenix. Invisibility: He claimed the ability to render himself invisible without the use of an Invisibility Cloak. To achieve such a state, Dumbledore merely used an extremely powerful Disillusionment Charm.The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real) He was also capable of using Homenum Revelio, wandless,http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/2007/7/30/j-k-rowling-web-chat-transcript to detect the presence of people who were invisible. Occlumency/Legilimency Expert: Dumbledore was also skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency. Many people, particularly Harry Potter, often noted that Dumbledore sometimes seemed to see right into their mind and correctly decipher what they were thinking. Wandless/Non-Verbal Magic Expert: He could produce magic without the use of a wand, and was highly skilled at nonverbal magic. While some people, such as Antonin Dolohov, as seen during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, seemed to produce lesser magic when using it non-verbally, Dumbledore was capable of extraordinary feats such as conjuring hundreds of squishy purple sleeping bags to accommodate the students of Hogwarts, without saying a word. Whilst in the Horcrux Cave, Dumbledore proved capable of foiling the defences set up by Lord Voldemort, using wandless magic. Signature spells: Dumbledore was known for having created unique magical spells and devices. In particular he was the only known user of a spell that stuns several people at once, bearing the sound of a gunshot; he also used a spell in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries to yank a fleeing Death Eater back to him with zero physical effort. Fire Magic Affinity: His weapon of choice appeared to be fire. In his duel against Voldemort he used a fiery rope; when he displayed his Wizarding powers to young Tom Riddle, he did so by setting Riddle's wardrobe on fire, without actually burning anything; he once used a vast amount of fire to hold off a throng of Inferi. He is known to be able to conjure Gubraithian Fire. His magical familiar, Fawkes, is a phoenix, which dies and is reborn in flames. Master Duelist: Dumbledore was an exceptionally skilled duelist, capable of capturing several Death Eaters at once and dueling Lord Voldemort during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. But his dueling skills were shown at their best when he defeated Gellert Grindelwald, who was wielding the Elder Wand (eyewitnesses claimed it was the greatest duel ever fought between wizards). Dumbledore used a Pensieve as a means to study the past in greater depth. He used his stored memories to study the history of the Horcruxes and their creation. Magical Multilingualist: Among all these talents, Dumbledore also possesses the ability to speak Mermish and Gobbledegook. He can recognize Parseltongue, the language of snakes, as he demonstrates while he and Harry are inside Bob Ogden's stored memory; he is able to quote verbatim a Parseltongue phrase uttered by Morfin Gaunt in a later stored memory. While he was by no means vain, Dumbledore also exhibited no false modesty, readily acknowledging that he was unusually intelligent and an exceptionally powerful wizard. He admitted that he made the occasional mistake, and since he was rather more clever than most, his mistakes tended to be "correspondingly huger". Career Accomplishments ]] Master Alchemist: Albus Dumbledore was a famous alchemist who has worked with Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone and was trusted in ensuring that this stone was well protected. Dumbledore was credited with discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood. He was also capable of conjuring a Patronus, one that took the form of a phoenix. Dumbledore became the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. He was removed from these posts during his conflict with the Ministry of Magic under Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, but was reinstated when the Ministry was forced to concede that he had correctly warned that Voldemort had returned. He holds the Order of Merlin, First Class, for Grand Sorcery. Relationships Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) Dumbledore had personally approached Mrs Cole, the caretaker of the orphanage in which Tom Riddle resided to enroll the latter in Hogwarts. Dumbledore had met Tom Riddle for the first time there and apparently was unaware that he had just met the most dangerous Dark Wizard of all time. He was however intrigued by Tom Riddle as his powers were surprisingly well-developed by such a young wizard who had begun to use them consciously. Dumbledore was also disturbed by the fact that Tom was a Parselmouth, a rare ability supposedly connected with the Dark Arts, although not as much as the fact that Tom had obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy and domination. Dumbledore then returned to Hogwarts intending to keep an eye upon Tom Riddle, as he was alone and friendless, a dangerous situation. When Dumbledore was aware of Tom Riddle's transformation and rise to power, he still maintained contact with the latter, even allowing him to visit the school for a supposed job interview. In fact, Dumbledore intended to discuss with Tom about his true motive and to gently make him repent for his crimes. It was clear that Dumbledore viewed Tom Riddle as a former student of his to be pitied for his childhood, and that he never understood love, as he had never received any. Dumbledore understood the evil in Tom as a result from a string of unfortunate events and performed intensive research on him, eventually discovering about Horcruxes. Gellert Grindelwald Dumbledore first met Gellert Grindelwald when he was seventeen. They were introduced by Grindelwald's great aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. They got along almost instantly, according to Bagshot. They were ultimately united by their desire to have the Deathly Hallows. Rowling has stated that Dumbledore felt romantic feelings about Grindelwald, although it is unsure whether or not Grindelwald shared his affections. They got along for two months until Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, confronted them over the neglect of Ariana Dumbledore. Grindelwald lost control during the argument and attacked Aberforth. Dumbledore rushed forward to defend his brother, and during the duel Ariana was killed. Dumbledore ended his friendship with Grindelwald. Grindelwald spent a number of years gaining power in Europe while Dumbledore spent his time teaching young wizards at Hogwarts. While Grindelwald terrorized Europe, Dumbledore refused to face him out of fear that Grindelwald knew who had really killed Ariana. But eventually, Dumbledore went after Grindelwald due to cries of the public that something be done. When Dumbledore found him, they engaged in a legendary duel, and eyewitnesses said no greater duel was ever fought between wizards. Dumbledore won in the end, and imprisoned Grindelwald in his own prison. Harry Potter Dumbledore was well known for his steadfast championing of Harry Potter. It was Dumbledore who arranged for the infant Harry to be rescued from the cottage at Godric's Hollow where Harry's parents had been murdered. He then left Harry in the care of Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon in Surrey. Throughout Harry's years at Hogwarts, Dumbledore provided him with protection and guidance, and supplemented Harry's schooling with additional training against the forces of Darkness. By Harry's sixth year, Albus Dumbledore took on the role of providing Harry with additional insights into the origins of Lord Voldemort, as Voldemort's power was growing enormously stronger. He did this largely through the use of the Pensieve. He entrusted Harry with the task of getting a final, crucial memory from Horace Slughorn regarding Voldemort's knowledge of Horcruxes. Harry and Dumbledore forged a strong bond (not unlike that between mentor and pupil) comparable to that between two brothers, in spite of the century in age difference. Harry felt comfortable enough around the impressive, intimidating figure of Dumbledore to shout at him in frustration, cry out of grief, admit to his fears, and entrust him with his life. Before the final event of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry was struck by the Killing Curse and nearly died back in the Forbidden Forest, his soul went to a place resembling King's Cross Station, where Dumbledore was waiting to speak with him. The fact that Dumbledore himself was there to meet Harry in a place between life and death attests to the bond of fellowship between them. After the war, Harry also named his second son after Dumbledore. Ariana Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore was Ariana Dumbledore's eldest brother, and was not nearly as close to his younger siblings as they were to each other. Although he loved his younger sister, Albus was resentful when he had to take responsibility for her after their mother's death, which forced him to stay at home, and thus abandon his ambitious plans. When he and Gellert Grindelwald made plans to subjugate Muggles and take power in the wizarding world, Albus planned to bring Ariana with them, but Aberforth pointed out that she was in no state to go. This launched a three-way duel between the brothers and Grindelwald, and Ariana was accidentally killed in the fray. For the rest of his life, Albus lived with guilt over the part he played in her death, and with the fear that it had been him to kill her.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (chapter 35) From then on, Albus's Boggart would be Ariana's corpse, and in the Mirror of Erised, he could see his family alive, well, and togetherMuggleNet transcript of Bloomsbury Webchat. Aberforth Dumbledore Aberforth Dumbledore was Albus' younger brother. Their relationship is known as they are not close in each other and became worst after the tragic death of their younger sister, Ariana. Albus was heartbroken that Aberforth blamed him in Ariana's death that last for so many years even after his death. Aberforth only change his thought when Harry Potter help him realized what Albus' intention really was. He participated in the Battle of Hogwarts on which he help the Hogwartians and Hogsmeade residences to protect the Castle on where Albus served as Headmaster for almost half of his lifetime. Etymology Dumbledore's given names could be interpreted as representing the four primary divisions of the British Isles: *'Albus' may be the masculine form of "Alba", an ancient name for Scotland; It is also a Latin word for white, traditionally representing the forces of Good. *'Percival' is a legendary Arthurian knight from Wales involved in the Grail quest. In Le morte d'Arthur by Thomas Mallory, Percival is both hero of the quest for the Grail and narrator of the tale, as is the case for Dumbledore in parts of the story. It is a name which presumably comes from his father. *'Wulfric' is an Anglo-Saxon name found in the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle and could be representative of England. Wulfric translates literally as "wolf-power", and is reminiscent of another similar name, Beowulf, which means "powerful wolf-bear". The legendary hero Beowulf slew the monster Grendel as a youth, a name similar to Gellert Grindelwald, the dark wizard Dumbledore defeated in his own youth. Beowulf was fatally wounded by a dragon in a sea cave, and the only one who would help him was his squire, an orphaned son of some loyal followers. This is a parallel to Dumbledore's life, as he was mortally injured by the potion protecting the fake Horcrux in a sea cave as well, and the orphaned son would of course be represented by Harry. *'Brian' is the name of the legendary Irish high-king and hero Brian Boru who defeated the Vikings at the Battle of Clontarf near Dublin. Dumbledore himself was a veteran of many wizarding battles against the forces of Darkness. However, this name was probably chosen because of its comic mundanity compared to his other four names. 'Dumbledore' is an old 18th century English word for 'bumblebee'. Rowling stated she imagined him flitting about the castle humming to himself. Behind the Scenes *In the first two Harry Potter films, Albus Dumbledore was played by actor Richard Harris. When Harris died of Hodgkin's Disease in 2002, Michael Gambon was cast in the part of Dumbledore, playing in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and all subsequent films. * JK Rowling also confirmed that Dumbledore was gay. He had feelings for Grindelwald which was why Dumbledore was so attached to him. Appearances *''Wizard of the Month'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *'' The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' Notes and references External Links *dumbledoreisnotdead.com *Links for Dumbledore is not Dead *Links for Albus Dumbledore de:Albus Dumbledore fi:Albus Dumbledore pl:Albus Dumbledore ru:Альбус Дамблдор Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus